


Bluejay

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangsters, M/M, Mention of sex, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shit didn’t happen to Gavin; it happened to Michael, It happened to Ray, it happened to Geoff, but it did not happen to Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluejay

**Author's Note:**

> So this WAS my first story ever written for AH OT6, right back when I kind of new to tumblr. I've decided to start moving all those stories over to here. Enjoy!

It had been a rather simple task to steal all the coke they’d managed to get their hands on. And really, it was so much fun to remove Geoff’s smiling, smug face from all the cameras they passed in their car and walking with the drugs hidden under their jackets. They were going to pull a profit, sure, but did Geoff have to be such a douche? Gavin felt like his hands were going to fall off with the amount of hacking he’d been doing, breaking cameras they were about to pass and hiding them in ones they’d already passed.

Gavin groaned and pressed his hand into the headset they used to communicate. “Hey, Geoff, if you’d stop being such a prick and maybe try to hide from the fucking cameras, that’d be great,” Gavin said, a growl resting in his voice as he spoke. He had it up to the roof with Geoff’s shit and his smug little face, and he was pretty sure he was going to sock Geoff in the face the next time he saw him in person.

He scowled as Geoff’s face came over the headset and onto a camera he thought he’d shut down. “Aw. Is ‘Gavvy-Wavvy’ upset because I’m making him work overtime?” Geoff observed happily, some pep in his step as he finally made his way to their getaway car.

“See if you get a blow job from me anytime soon, then,” countered Gavin, grinning to himself when Geoff could be heard grumbling “Gavin, not fair.”

Now, Gavin was working in his apartment, which was a rundown shack in comparison to Geoff’s place, or really any of his boys’ places. He was the only one who ever came here, and it had the very basic necessities and the very best equipment for a hacker as important as him. Really the only reason there was a bed in the building was that sometimes Gavin had ‘projects’.

So when Gavin felt a gun press against the back of his head and heard the safety click off, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled. Without moving, Gavin tried very quickly to figure out a way to speak their code without letting the guy behind him in on the fact that it was code, but he had to settle for something soon because the guy was about to rip the headset out of his ear and Gavin knew it.

“Bluejay,” came Gavin’s voice over the headsets of all his boys. His headset was ripped away, so he didn’t hear Geoff stop laughing about his little pet name almost immediately, he didn’t hear Jack asking if he was also at ‘Red Bird’ stage or not, he really didn’t hear Ryan asking for a physical description, and he definitely didn’t hear the way Michael and Ray’s breathing suddenly sounded panicked over the headset. And it had all happened at once, so it wouldn’t have done him any good to hear it in the first place.

The bird terms were their code. Bluejay meant they had a gun threatening them, while Red Bird meant they were being held hostage. Most times, the two coincided with each other, so to ask if ‘Red Bird’ was happening at ‘Bluejay’ was maybe a bit stupid on Jack’s part, but in his defense, he was scared. This shit didn’t happen to Gavin; it happened to Michael, It happened to Ray, it happened to Geoff, but it did not happen to Gavin.

Not usually.

Gavin was spun around to face his attacker, gun now pressed into his forehead. He decided to stare his attacker dead in the eye, hoping to deter him from doing whatever it was he was about to do, but Gavin just wasn’t all that intimidating. He sat in a dark room staring at a computer for hours some days for a reason.

His attacker was smart, not speaking, instead just pulling Gavin from his chair and leading him out of the apartment with a gun pressed into his back. Gavin was shoved into a van, the back of one to be precise, and into the arms of another person. Not wanting to get shot, especially knowing the guys were pulling around in their little get away vans/cars to haul ass to his place because he used the codeword, Gavin settled for glaring at the masked man as the doors were shut behind him and his arms were tied behind his back.

The Gents had at one point taught them what to do in these situations. Don’t speak, because it will give your enemy something to work with, even if it was a meaningless sentence. Don’t let them know that they’ve cut deep, that your hurt, because they’ll ‘Pull a Ryan’ and try to do you in. Above all else, don’t cry, don’t scream, don’t struggle, because then they have a reason to kill you on the spot.

Gavin remembered that lesson clear as day, sure, but he was terrified out of his mind right now. So he shut his eyes and tried to shut it out when he felt his feet being tied together and the van start moving. Oh god, his boys were going to think he was so weak, they weren’t going to let him leave the penthouse ever again, they’d keep a bodyguard on him at all times because he didn’t even try to fight back.

Gavin wasn’t really sure why he was thinking it, but he was, and it wasn’t helping this situation. What he should have been doing was opening his eyes, watching out of the back of the window of the van in case he could somehow give them information to his boys if they made a ransom video. But Gavin just wasn’t thinking. He was panicking.

Ray and Michael were the first of the boys to make it to Gavin’s apartment. Michael was jumping out of Ray’s convertible before they’d even parked, running down the stairs and into Gavin’s open door. “Gavin you little fuck! You better still be in this building!” Michael yelled, voice cracking out of worry when Gavin wasn’t sitting at his computer desk, screen still on his hacking program that he loved so desperately. Just to be sure, Michael tore through the rest of the apartment, screaming Gavin’s name as Ray finally walked into the apartment with a pained look on his face.

Ray put his hand to the headpiece he wore. “Gavin’s Red Bird,” he said through a voice crack as Michael screamed the last Lad’s name once more. A swear out of Ryan came over the headset and Jack spoke up for the Gents.

“Ryan should be there soon. He stole a motorbike. Geoff and I will be there soon. Make sure Michael doesn’t hurt himself,” came the Gent’s voice, calm and collected, but sounding like it was through gritted teeth. Geoff was swearing over the headset and Ray stopped listening, instead walking over to where Michael was in Gavin’s kitchen.

Michael had punched a hole into one of the glass-fronted cabinets and was sat on the floor, holding his bleeding hand and swearing. Ray frowned, grabbing the wash cloth that hung in the kitchen, sitting down next to Michael. Michael didn’t even notice, pulling the glass shards out of his hand as tears ran down his face.

It was different when it was Gavin being threatened. The man was a walking infomercial with gangly limbs. He’d go and do something stupid, and then they wouldn’t have a British hacker anymore, they’d have a body to bury. So anyone who told them they were worrying to much; that he would be fine, were going to get riddled with bullets.

Michael jumped when Ray wrapped the washcloth around his hand after Michael had finished pulling out glass shards. He really hadn’t realized Ray was right beside him. Michael banged his head on the walls of the kitchen, but found his head connecting with the palm of Ray’s hand.

“Come on, you’ve done enough bodily damage to yourself for one day,” Ray said, trying his best to give Michael a smile but failing poorly.

Both of them looked up from where they were sat on the kitchen floor when they heard three sets of footsteps rushing into the apartment and then falling over. Assumingly, the Gents had tried to get into the apartment all at once and got tangled and fell over.

“Guys!” Geoff called out, anger resonating in his voice as he spoke. He had been the first one to recognize the codeword being spoken by Gavin. He called out for Michael and Ray and, riding on hope, Gavin.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Ray called out, his voice having gained back its usual tone and not cracking like it had been. He leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder at the other tried to stop his hand from bleeding anymore.

Ryan was the first one to walk into the kitchen and see Michael’s bloody hand. His mood went from bitterly protective boyfriend to Dr. Boyfriend and he sank to his knee in front of Michael and unwrapped his hand to take in the damage.

“It’s not that bad. Just needs bandages,” Ryan grumbled, a wordless ‘We should go back to Geoff’s place and get out of Gavin’s’ falling out of his lips with that simple sentence. He didn’t want to be in Gavin’s apartment now that the Brit wasn’t here. It felt wrong.

Michael nodded as Geoff and Jack stumbled in on the scene, clearly getting tangled over each other as they rushed. Even though Ray had told them Gavin had been Red Bird’d, Geoff was still hoping on hope that Gavin would be with the other Lads.

They’d all left the apartment after that, not wanting to stay there any longer. Besides, what if Gavin figured out a way to escape or something and he was just waiting for them at the penthouse. It was stupid to hope, they knew, but hope was what kept the world spinning.

The day after they hadn’t even received a ransom video. The only reason anyone had gotten out of bed was because Ray started having a nightmare. He had slapped Michael in his sleep, which had led to Michael waking up and then trying to wake Ray up by yelling. Gavin was the master of handling nightmares, and now that he wasn’t there, the second best thing was Michael’s yelling. It woke everyone else up though, so there was that.

Ryan, the light sleeper that he was, was the first Gent to make a move of getting up. If getting up meant rolling over to where Ray was lying and wrapping his arms around the tensed up figure of Ray, who still had his eyes squeezed shut.

Geoff was the second Gent up, deciding he needed some whiskey to start the day off. Michael had stopped yelling now and followed him out of the room. Jack got up after Geoff left, because there weren’t any more warm bodies wrapped around his. When you’re in a relationship with six guys, it can be very hard to sleep when a bed suddenly feels empty.

That being said, they nearly hadn’t slept last night because being six guys minus one still felt…empty.

Ryan was still holding Ray when he finally opened his eyes and fucking whimpered. Ryan simply held Ray closer, letting the younger man gather himself and wake up before asking him about his nightmare, which Ryan had no doubt was about Gavin.

“What if we have to bury him…” came Ray’s sleepy, whispered voice. So Ryan hadn’t been as prepared for that question as he had hoped and it took him a second to come up with some kind of response.

“Was that the nightmare that had you hitting Michael in the face?” Ryan asked, whispering it directly into Ray’s ear because he didn’t feel like speaking any louder. He pulled Ray closer when the Puerto Rican nodded his head into his pillow. “We won’t have to. Gavin can…handle himself, probably. I doubt they’d take him and send us back a body. They want him for something.”

Ray let out a groan, which was light and airy and sounded more like a sigh. He pulled his way out of Ryan’s arms, because as much as he loved the ‘R and R Connection’ cuddles, he just didn’t feel like lying in bed all day. Ryan apparently agreed with the sentiment, because as soon as Rayy was up and out of bed, Ryan followed, making Ryan the last one out of bed for the day.

Geoff was making breakfast, as usual. Michael had sat himself on the kitchen counter, and Jack was sat on the couch in the living room. It was quiet morning, which was weird and just caused the tension to rise. Ray, unlike most of them, wasn’t for being quiet this morning and slid into his usual place in front of the plasma TV Geoff had. He put in a game to play, which didn’t surprise anyone, and turned the volume up on the TV before starting up a new game of Far Cry 3.

Geoff was making omelets in the kitchen, so Ryan decided to sit next to Jack on the couch. The Gents were known for being kind of clingy to each other when things got especially rough, even if Ryan did prefer to go a torture somebody to take out his grief. Jack and Geoff could always be found cuddling when things got like this most times, but right now it seemed to be a Jack and Ryan moment.

Ryan ended up leaning on Jack, and Jack ended up wrapping his arm around Ryan’s torso as Geoff cooked. The sound of Ray absolutely killing it on Far Cry 3 drowned out the silence of the rest of the penthouse, but it was still there emotionally.

Geoff had to physically stop himself from making the sixth omelet. He was dishing out the food, not having the heart to make anyone move and then joined Jack and Ryan on the couch. Michael came to sit next to Ray and breakfast was spent in complete silence.

Or at least until the front desk of the building where his penthouse was buzzed in to tell them there was a package at the front desk for them. Michael went to go get it, because the Gents were all cuddled up on the couch and Ray was back to his game. When he returned he was holding what looked like a dvd case with a worried look on his face.

“Guys,” Michael started quietly, worriedly staring down at the blank dvd case, “Ransom video, I think.” Like that, It was like everyone was up and bustling. The Gents were up in a flash. Geoff was taking the case from Michael’s hands and Ryan and Jack were examining it as they walked back over to the TV. Ray was closing out his game without even saving it so that they could watch it.

No one in the room breathed as they put in the dvd. Without a warning, the boys were subjected to the image of their missing boyfriend, beat up, bloodied, bruised, and restrained by two men holding him up by the arms with a gun to his head and tears running down his face.

“We honestly should have taken your New Jersey boy. I’m sure he would have been much more pliant,” came an unidentified voice over the video. It wasn’t anyone on screen, so they assumed it must be a voiceover or the man working the camera. Michael growled at the mention of himself and got this dark look in his eyes.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what this is all about. Earlier this morning, I received a message from one of my suppliers that ‘The Saints’ had stolen their entire product. So I propose a deal for you,” said the voice, before giving a much quieter command to break Gavin’s leg and as Gavin’s leg snapped like a twig on screen and Gavin screamed he continued, “You give me back my product at the old warehouse on London street, and I’ll return your boyfriend with his head still attached. It’s a great deal, and it’ll be gone before noon tomorrow, so I would hurry up if I were you.”

The video cut on a close up of Gavin’s pained facial expression as he passed out from the pain of having his leg forcefully snapped.

It took Jack and Ryan holding Michael back to save the TV from being punched. Ray, on the other hand was being held by Geoff, who was trying to stop the younger man from passing out by crying.

“Jack, Ryan you assholes let me go! I have to punch something and I swear to God it will be your faces if I have to!” Michael yelled, Ryan and Jack just holding onto him tighter. Honestly if they let him go they worried he’d destroy their home.

“Baby, calm down, we’re scared too. We’re scared, and destroying the place isn’t going to help you,” Jack whispered, wrapping his legs around Michael’s to try and keep him still. They all needed to calm down, honestly, before they took this on.

Michael was panting angrily as he struggled against Ryan and Jack. Together the two of them were stronger than Michael and had the ability to hold him still. Geoff had gotten Ray to calm down, lucky him, and now watched Jack and Ryan with a sad look in his eyes. They had never unloaded all the coke, so driving the van to the warehouse was going to be simple. But the problem was, they knew that voice. It was the leader of a rival gang they’d been having a lot of issues with lately, and they knew for a fact that the entire thing was a set up to take them out.

Michael settled after a few minutes of struggling and he ended up resting his head in the middle of Jack and Ryan’s shoulders. His eyes were closed, he wasn’t really asleep, but he was breathing to calm down.

“What are we going to fucking do?” Michael asked without moving. They all knew they were basically fucked either way. Michael’s jaw was tight as he spoke and usually it was him doing that which caused him to get laid, but not this time.

“We’re going to go get Gavin back. That’s what we’re going to do,” Ryan replied. The Gents were only handling this well on the outside, because on the inside they all wanted to react the same way Michael and Ray had. They were all boyfriends, and they all cared for Gavin and each other and what was happening was utterly terrifying. Things were never this bad when Michael got taken, because they weren’t usually dealing with the Rival Gang that wanted to rip them apart.

When it was all over, if they got Gavin back, or if they didn’t, the Gents were going to get on this very couch and hold each other. They were going to vent their worries and tears to each other. But right now, Michael and Ray and Gavin especially needed them to be the stronger, older individuals, even if that made them seem like heartless bastards.

Ray was the first one up, after wrestling out of Geoff’s all too comforting grasp. “Then let’s get our guns and go, before that ‘deal’ expires quicker than expected,” He said, leaving the room as he spoke so he could grab his suit case that held his sniper rifle. The other men followed suit, picking up their weapons from where they put them around the penthouse.

They’d gone into this terrifying mode that most people never lived to tell about. It had this kind of mood that most people would get rid of through rough sex. There was angry adrenaline pumping through the boys’ veins as they piled into the van.

“Ray, the building that’s in front of the warehouse should be tall enough for you to make a sniping spot out of it. Take out as many pricks as you can from there. Michael, we’re going to distract them by giving them back the coke. I want you to find Gavin. Ryan, I know you brought explosives in that bag,” Geoff rattled off as the van started up and they drove to the location. “We’re going to destroy those motherfuckers.”

They got out and immediately it was like Ray disappeared as he went to set up his snipping equipment. The building across the street from the warehouse was much taller than the actual warehouse and he had no problems finding a vantage point.

The Gents headed into the building after tucking their guns into their pants and hiding them under their shirts, like you see in the movies. Michael, on the other hand, went about finding a stealthy way in. This was probably the most stressful job they’d ever undertaken, not counting the time Gavin actually got shot. That was another story for another day, though.

It could be said the only time the boys ever got this worked up was when Gavin was in trouble. That was because Gavin was horrible in these kinds of situations because he panicked. That being said, they weren’t going to let him out of their sight for a few days out of pure worry for him.

Geoff, Jack, and Ryan’s faces all shared a similar look of hatred as they entered the building to see the one person they didn’t want to see. It was the same person behind this whole thing, and it made their rage want to boil over.

The man, a guy by a name they’d never bothered to learn, simply grinned at them. “You three showed up sooner than expected. But…where is the New Jersey bitch? Or that Puerto Rican twink?” the man questioned, clearly trying to strike a chord with the men if that smug smile was anything to go on. It worked to a small degree, all three men tensing up out of anger.

“How about it’s none of your damn business,” Geoff threatened, taking on the role of leader instead of his previous one of worried boyfriend. His jaw was tight and his lips were thin as he glared down the man who took the one person in his crew who didn’t go toe to toe with their enemies on a daily basis.

The man didn’t flinch under the glares of Geoff. “Alright, fair enough. My question is, did you bring the product I need, or are you going to be stupid about this? Because if you are I can have them take off the British boy’s head now. And I’m sure you don’t want that,” trilled the man. He had a grin on his face at the visible panic on Geoff’s.

“We brought it, okay? Are you going to give us Gavin now, or do we have to go get him ourselves?” came Geoff’s reply. He was angry, and it was written clearly on his face. The man clearly knew how to use his boys against him.

“Bring it all in, then, why don’t you?” the man demanded happily, looking to Jack and Ryan without actually moving his head. He knew that they’d leave to bring it in and that would leave him alone with Geoff. And then he could fuck with the man.

Geoff knew it too and kept his face from twisting up in worry as he nodded his head for Jack and Ryan to go get it. They obliged him without saying a word, knowing that Geoff would have a lot to talk about tonight. The tattooed man drew in a breath as they left, preparing himself for the mind-fuckery

To his surprise the man said nothing, which was actually affecting him more than it should. He was simply giving him a stare-down smile. Geoff’s hair stood on end from it. He felt better when his Right- and Left-hand men were by his side again and they could tell by the minimally visible relief that washed over Geoff’s face that something had put him on edge. And they knew it was that man.

“Now will you give us Gavin?” Geoff asked tightly. His eyes went wide at the shake of the head as if he hadn’t expected it. But really it was because of what Ray had just said over the headset.

“Crow” was what he had said. That meant he had an important shot he needed approval to take. But Geoff had given him instructions to shoot on sight, which meant something was about to go seriously wrong.

Geoff’s assumption was proven right by the red dot that showed up on Jack’s forehead and Ryan’s neck. Geoff became panicky at that, but not to the point where he couldn’t figure a way out of this. And he could figure a way out of it. He decided not to answer Ray, which would mean a no. If Ray took the shot, one of them could be saved and the other one…Geoff didn’t bother to finish that thought. Jack and Ryan had both become aware that they had become targets and were looking at Geoff with their eyes for some kind of guidance.

Geoff couldn’t think this one through. So much had gone wrong so quickly, it seemed. He was having an anxiety attack and suddenly questioned why he ever got into this business with five people he loved to dearly. He didn’t realize how heavily he was breathing through his nose until he noticed the smug look the douchebag was giving him.

Michael’s voice came over the headsets, quiet and whispered. “Guys I found Gavin,” he whispered, “He’s got two guys on him, but I think I can get them off of him. But I can’t carry him out of here with all the fuckers walking around. We’ll get shot down! You guys have to handle them if we’re gonna get out of here.”

Geoff’s coming panic attack stopped dead in its tracks at that. He knew how to get them out of here now. He smiled smugly at the man, who in return gave him a confused look. Pressing his hand to the head set and quickly pulling his gun, he yelled “Crow!” out to Ray and as soon as he heard the glass break and saw Jack’s red light go out, he shoved Ryan down. Geoff ended up taking the bullet for Ryan in the arm. He heard another window break and blessed all of his stars for Ray.

He had no idea how they’d pulled it off, but they had and maybe God was watching out for them. He pressed his hand to the headset as he watched Jack pull out his gun. “Yes, do it, Michael. We’ll handle it down here,” he breathed, as if still working out how in Dante’s fucking Inferno that had worked.

Jack growled and started firing at the bastard that put them in that position, hitting him thrice in the back and watching his body hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Geoff and Ryan were pulling themselves off the ground as some of the man’s thugs ran into the room and Jack set out to put them down.

Jack was a man they should never have pissed off. Geoff watched, astonished as Jack fired shot after shot at the men who ran at them. It was only three and Jack actually hit with most of his shots. It should be said that the man fired better when angry.

As they moved through the room and to the rest of the building to help Michael, Geoff and Ryan were the ones firing the shots. It should be said that the acted more like spies than criminals when this shit went down. They worked their way to Michael quickly, finding him knelt of Gavin and trying to pick up the man. He was heavier because he was asleep and Michael was maybe having a bit of difficulty lifting the gangly British man.

Ryan was quick to walk over and pick Gavin up gently, remembering that he had a broken leg. Taking him in, it was clear that Gavin had a lot more than just a broken leg to deal with, not to mention this was probably going to be nightmare material for a very long time.

Geoff nodded so that Ryan would hand Gavin to Jack, because Jack had the least amount of ammunition between them. Ryan quickly handed over the unconscious Brit, making sure Jack was holding him in a fashion that wouldn’t cause pain[hopefully] to Gavin if he woke up.

They took off through the halls, Jack between Geoff and Ryan and Michael at the back. Ray came over the headsets, asking if they had Gavin, if Gavin was okay. Sometimes it seriously sucked to be the sniper and deal with things from a distance, and it was clear by the panic in Ray’s voice.

Michael quelled his fears by confirming they had Gavin and told him that besides the broken leg, Gavin had just been roughed up.

They actually didn’t run into any more enemies and quickly made it to the van, with Ryan running back inside at something Geoff said while Michael told Ray to get his ass to the van. Ryan was back outside in no less than ten minute, the famously crazy ‘Mad King’ grin on his face, which caused a few eyebrow furrows. He got into the passenger seat, because while Jack usually sat there, Jack was holding Gavin and there were two Lads who wanted to look him over for themselves.

They were about halfway to the penthouse when Ryan detonated the explosives he’d set around the lower floor of the building. Geoff grinned at Ryan as they drove.

Okay, so they’d lost the coke, but they’d got Gavin back in one piece. A cast and some bandaging later, along with cuddles, he’d be fine.

They’d be fine.


End file.
